


We Can Spend The Night Together

by Rated_Em



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Well Gerard and Frank find themselves in a hospital ER because they are both idiots, also medical descriptions, and mentions of blood and being being stabbed, much complaining and bullshitting ensues, they don't know each other, they meet here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_Em/pseuds/Rated_Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well turns out you can hit on someone while in the ER. Gerard and Frank end up in the same hospital ER for pretty much the same reason (though the don't realize it) much bullshitting and complaining ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yah Done Goofed

Frank groaned in pain and his hand flew to his face, his fingers touched something red and sticky.

“Oh fuck.” He let out a whimper of pain and panicked as he realized he couldn’t see out of his right eye. He quickly shut his one good eye, the lights were making his head spin. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, the index finger tapped three times then traced a small circle clockwise. 

Jamia.

In high school the two had worked out a code to tell the other they were safe and going to be okay. This code was used mainly whenever they were so hurt or sick that they weren’t in a fully conscious state. It had become an act of comforting and most of the time Frank was on the receiving end of it. See Frank had a tendency to pick fights with assholes he didn’t agree with, assholes who were much bigger than him (which honestly wasn’t that hard). Thankfully it wasn’t like he got into fights that often, most of the time he was just really sick (Frank would like to thank his shitty immune system for his countless hospital and doctors visits over the years). 

He tried to grab the hand but a shooting pain ran up his side and had to put it back down. 

“Shhh, Frank I’m here don’t worry.” Jamie spoke softly and evenly, “You are currently laying down on in the emergency room off of Grove Street and eighth. You got into a fight and were nocked out after taking several brutal kicks and punches to your sides and one good one to your face.”

Frank nodded, he sort of remembered the fight but honestly he just wanted to sleep. 

“Now I didn’t call an ambulance because what was the point, and it honestly would have been a waste of money. By the way there is no way in hell you are going to take a nap on me, you might have a concussion. Other than that your injuries only seem to be surface level cuts or abrasions, they just bleed like hell. But you can never be too sure…” Her voice trailed off and she seemed to be thinking. 

Frank tried as best he could to roll his eyes. But of course Jamia knew best when it came to this sort of thing; she was a doctor after all.  On more than one occasion she had said Frank was her reason for becoming one, ‘Well after taking care of your sorry ass for so long, it really wasn’t that big of a difference. At least you get payed more and the patients are way nicer.’ To which Frank would dramatically flip her off while walking out of whatever room they happened to be in. 

He was a great best friend. 

“Jamia? How long, how?” He couldn’t seem to find the right words and only managed, “Soon?” 

Her hand moved down from his shoulder to his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. 

“Frankie, just focus on my voice, I’m going to tell you a story.” She began a tale of the meeting of two best friends on a cold day in New Jersey and the epic adventures they were soon going to share.

Frank smiled and knew things were going to be okay. 

*

“MIKEYYYYYYY….” 

A young man who was focused on the clipboard in his lap paused whatever he was writing and looked over at his brother. “Gerard you got yourself into this mess.” 

“But Mikey I can’t feel my arm,” he whined. 

The person named Mikey shook his head, blond hair getting in his face as he did. He pushed it back then turned back to the clipboard. 

Gerard frowned and re-adjusted the ice pack on his right shoulder. There was a nice bruise forming. It hurt like a bitch and all this waiting without anything to do was driving him insane. Worst of all he managed to screw up his drawing arm.

He started to hum- mostly out of boredom but it was pissing off Mikey which was an added bonus. 

Mikey put his pen down and turned to his brother, “Gerard you don’t get to hum ‘Heaven Knows I’m Miserable Now’ and annoy the crap out of everyone around you just because of a stupid thing you did. Now get up and go fucking walk around while I fill out your damn paper work. You don’t look as bad as half the people in here, so don’t think your going to be checked out anytime soon this is an ER for gods sake and these things take time.” 

Mikey Way didn’t mince words. Gerard got up and instinctively started looking for the coffee machine. 

It was going to be a long night. 

* 

The hum of the snack machines and the chatter of the people in the ER where oddly soothing to Frank. It made the time pass a bit easier, but not by much.

He managed to groan what sounded like, “J…water?” 

“Of course, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Frank just nodded as she got up. He was still in intense pain, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t get through. The thought of sitting up so he could drink the water without spilling passed through his mind, and he began to push himself upright. 

“Oh no you don’t mister. Stay where you are.” Jamia sat down beside Frank and he grudgingly obeyed because shit his side hurt more than he cared to admit. 

She placed the water in front of his face. Or at least he thinks so, his eyes were still closed. He opened the working one and was relieved to see there was a straw sticking out of the paper cup.  Propping his head up left bicep he was able to take a sip of water and for the first time all night, take a look around. 

It looked like pretty much every other doctors office, hospital, and emergency room Frank had the luxury to grace his presence with- which meant it had old chairs, coffee, and titled floors. During trips like this he occupied his time by trying to figure out what was wrong with the rest of the members of the ER. With what limited range he had, Frank looked around for a patient with a  possibly interesting story. 

He spied a guy with messy looking black hair similar to his own nursing a cup of coffee with a large ice pack taped to his shoulder. The guy seemed fidgety and not used to the waiting game that was public medicine. There was a hierarchy that Frank had come to both fear and admire. Those who were deathly ill, mortally wounded, or likely going to endanger those around them went first- the rest well….they had to wait it out and fend for themselves. 

That guy looked at most like he pulled his shoulder lifting boxes or something. Upon further inspection this guy was too pretty to be lifting heavy objects. The guy had angular, almost feminine features and didn’t look like he lifted weights that often. Not that he was out of shape or over weight, quite the contrary he was lean and was wearing the skinny jean to prove it. 

“Frank for once in your life stop eyeing the other people. You look like you just went three rounds with a cheese grater and you’re still trying to see who you can hit on.” Jamia sounded disappointed, but Frank knew her better she was just giving him a hard time because she hadn’t been on a real date in months. 

He was able to grunt out through the pain, “Least I’m consistent.” Frank could feel Jamia rolling her eyes. 

“Well you look like shit, but thankfully your up after they check in and take a look at the guy who accidentally stabbed himself in the hand” 

He was only able to get out, “Hand?” 

“Yep, puncture wound to the hand and what looks like lacerations to the bicep. He told me his cat had started attacking him during Jeopardy and his knitting was right there…So he accidentally put his hand down on the needle with enough force- well he’s here now.” 

Frank cringed, and that’s why he was a dog person.  

“Mr. Eye-arrow?” 

Close enough.

A female just out of Franks range of vision began talking to Jamia then went over to him and asked him if it was possible to get up. He nodded and with the help of the nurse and Jamia was able to get upright. 

Everything was spinning and he had to shut his eye(s) again. The pain was horrible it hurt to breath upright, he just wanted to lay down again. 

The female nurse spoke again, “Frank we’re going to get you to an examining room then get you some pain medication. You seem to be in rougher shape then we originally thought and might need an x-ray at the very least okay?” 

All he could do is nod and breath through the pain because holy fuck why was his head pounding so badly. 

It was going to be a long rest of the night. 

* 

Gerard watched as the small guy with tattoo’s and tight red shirt was shuffled off into another room. He wondered what was wrong with him, besides being a walking‘Beware of punk music or your child might end up like this…’ ad that religious fundamentalist (you know exactly what group I’m talking about) think is going to save the youth. 

It had been three hours and Gerard was still waiting. He had gotten so sick of holding the icepack, he had found some waterproof tape and some paper towel and managed to tape it into place. 

Mikey had more or less forgiven him, and was instead ignoring him to text Pete, who was probably laughing his ass off at the fact that the Way’s life had turned into a bad sitcom. 

Gerard was making his way back to Mikey after filling his coffee cup up for the third (fourth?) time that night. Honestly Gerard has lost count and just really wanted to sit down and sleep. It was well past midnight at this point and even his night owl habits were losing their effects. 

For some reason he was having trouble breathing and was light headed so he made his way quickly back over to Mikey and his chair. It didn’t seem to help thing, the room still felt like it was vibrating and concentrating on anything was becoming a challenge. His vision had suddenly gone sparkly and splotchy which was a weird combination. 

“Mikey I don’t-”

But before he could finish everything went black and Gerard slumped over in his chair. 


	2. "just because it is possible to do the thing, doesn't always mean the thing should be done"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wakes up in a strange new place and gets a new roommate who looks like an overly affectionate cheese grater made out with him. Between Gerard's bad arm and the new roommate what could go wrong?

Gerard awoke in an unfamiliar room and quickly realized that not only was he in a hospital bed, but the slight breeze he felt was because he was indeed wearing a hospital gown. He reached for a blanket at the end of the bed but the tube sticking out of his good arm made him stop.

“Fuck!” 

“Oh good you’re awake.” A voice from Gerard’s right made him momentarily stop his freak out concerning the waking up in a hospital bed and the mysterious reason behind it. 

“Um hi? I guess,” responded Gerard. 

“Hello, now move that curtain and get you’re butt over here so I can figure out what the damage was.”

Gerard didn’t quite know what to do in this situation, no one ever teaches ‘what to do when a voice from behind a curtain starts talking to you’ if it did then the Wizard of Oz would have been so much more boring. 

Besides his right arm still not really functioning everything else seemed to be in working order, he shrugged, what the hell, he had nothing to lose, then grabbed the IV poll and made his way over to the curtain. 

Gerard pulled back the big blue curtain to find (much to his surprise) the small punk guy that he had seen in the ER. 

The guy waved and pointed to the end of the bed. “See what the clipboard says.” 

“Um okay,” Gerard just went with it and shuffled slowly over. He picked it up and started scanning the patient sheet. “Frank-”

“Iero,” He interrupts.

“Iero,” Gerard repeats hesitantly. Making sure he got the pronunciation just right because fuck, that was a lot of vowels. 

“Well says here you have a fracture to the fourth and fifth costal ribs along with a bruise on the sixth. Minor laceration to the forehead, ecchymosis of the right eye with no found fracturing to the scull, possible concussion, and a stress fracture to the third proximal phalange,” Gerard looked up at Frank who was looking down at the blanket pulled up to his chest. “Dude congrats you got fucked up.” 

Frank mumbled something to the effect of, “Should’ve seen the other guy.” 

“But seriously, what happened to you?” 

“Well, um…” Frank realized he didn’t know the other patients name.

“Gerard,” 

“Thank you,” Frank then continued his story looking over at Gerard who had just sat down on the seat next to the bed. “You see when they say don’t get into a bar fights with drunk assholes it’s because you’re going to end up fucked. So last night, at least I think it was last night, I was out enjoy a beer after work with some friends and decided to do my civic duty by telling off this drunk asshole. For the entire time I was there, he was trying to grope whatever women he laid eye on.” 

Gerard sighed, he knew the type and honestly Frank was right to call this guy out. 

“So I made a scene, got the guy kicked out of the bar and got a few pats on the back afterward. So not a terrible night all in all, that is until I decided to call it a night and walk back home. Turns out Drunk Asshole had been waiting for me with some friends who were equally drunk and well…here I am. Thank god for Jamia though.” 

Gerard tilted his head, “Jamia?” 

“Oh my best friend and certified ass saver.” 

“Oh ok.” Gerard held in a laugh. 

“No actually, like she’s a doctor and was the one who got me to the ER. I don’t know what I would do with out her honestly.” 

Gerard, while he didn’t want to admit it to himself, let out an internal sigh of relief that Frank and Jamia where only friends. Frank, no offense, didn’t seem like he was in a relationship or else he would be freaking out to tell his significant other where he was. 

Fuck it, Frank was attractive, like perfect features and bright green eyes that made Gerard melt. There was both an intensity and humor in the way Frank carried himself that intrigued Gerard. He would never admit it, but he was the sort of person that fell in love, in little ways, with random people. Not like ‘oh you are the person I want to spend my entire life with,’ more like ‘your eyes are gorgeous, your smile made my day better, or your voice made me think of when I was a child and should probably go call my brother.’ People on the bus, the song on the radio, a certain writer, anyone who made him feel something specific. It was probably because he was an artist and had come to realize that everyone and everything had a beauty to it if you looked hard enough. 

“Hello? Earth to Gerard?” 

Gerard snapped out of it, fuck, he was day dreaming again. 

“Sorry Frank, just thinking.” 

Frank began laughing but it quickly turned into a cough which left him wheezing and struggling for air. 

Gerard jumped out of chair and quickly poured a glass of water. Frank took it gratefully and downed it in one go. 

“Fuck, thank you.” He said dryly. 

“Yeah no problem, you sure you’re ok?” Ask Gerard, he was wondering if he should get a nurse or something. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m so pumped full of drugs at the moment that you could actually stab me in the leg and I might thank you. Or at least it would give me a respectable reason for ending up in the hospital.” 

“Alright,” Gerard slowly sat back down. 

“So Gerard tell me why you’re in this fine establishment.” A smile briefly flickered across Frank’s face. 

“Well, it starts with a very similar situation as yours actually.” 

“Really? I didn’t peg you as a pursuer of the great sport that is unnecessary physical violence.”

Gerard frowned and shook his head, “I’m not, I’m not ever a frequenter of bars, this just happened to be a special occasion. Or would have been if that homophobic asshat hadn’t decided to start picking on my brother and his boyfriend.” Gerard looked down at the floor bitterly, why did the world have to have such hate in it? 

“Wait, no bars?” 

Gerard looked back up at Frank, who was sporting a look of mild curiosity. “No, not really, no alcohol is more like it.”

“Any particular reason?” Asked Frank. 

Gerard knew he wasn’t trying to be nosey, he was just curious, but it still wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with a complete stranger. So instead he just smiled warmly and responded, “Long story for another, less shitty day.”

“Gotcha, anyways continue on with the story of you’re epic bar brawl that ended with a fucked up shoulder.” 

“Alright so my brother, Mikey, his boyfriend, Pete, and I decided to celebrate after the opening of my end of school year art show. It was also their second anniversary so I agreed to let them pick the place. Which as you could have guessed was a bar.” Gerard paused to get pour himself a glass of water then continued on, “During our night Mikey and Pete were doing normal couply things which seemed to have attracted the antagonist of this story. He believed he was on a mission from god to tell those two off for their sinful acts and I just…snapped. I ended up getting only one good punch to his face before he threw me into a table-” Gerard pointed to his should, “And this happened.” 

While Mikey had called him an idiot and had repeated what seemed like a million times that him and Pete could have taken care of the guy themselves, Gerard still felt protective of his little brother. Years of growing up in a rough place he guessed. 

“So what happened after that?” Frank asked. 

“Oh, the guy got thrown out for disturbing the peace and for being homophobic. God bless liberal minded city people honestly.” 

Frank nodded then paused, “Wait you're not still in college are you?” 

Gerard laughed, “Oh god no, well sort of I guess, I went back for grad school. Decided that I wanted to learn more about art history and well ended up going back to school, currently I’m doing my thesis on the early Romanticism period in Europe.” 

As cool as studying art history sounds, it was honestly mostly arguing about who and what came first and reading dusty old books. Which Gerard was totally fine with, in all honesty he loved ever minute of it, he would deny it but he truly was a major nerd. Comic books and everything. 

Franks face crinkled up, thinking back to all those english classes in college, “You study guys that suffer their entire live because they pine over some lady that will never love them back? Dude fuck that, life’s fucking random and people come into our live for good reasons. And sometime they fall out of it and it sucks.” 

“Did you just quote wicked?” 

“Yeah so what? It was a fantastic fucking music.” Frank stopped back. 

“Dude Romanticism is so much more than some guy and unrequited love. It’s being able to say for the first time that you can love truly and completely, art is reason, life is full of terror and emotion, and there is specific beauty in nature, and passion drives everything we do, and…I could go on about this for hours, sorry.” Gerard blushed and Frank just chuckled, a large perfect smile graced his face. 

Franks face then went dead pant, “You’re one of those people that has a greenhouse aren’t you?” 

The grin returned to his face and Gerard just rolled his eyes. 

“You know what fuck you, I’m going to go see what’s wrong with me.” Gerard got up and started walking toward his bed, holding on the the IV pole for some support. 

“Well I’ll take you up on that idea later, when my ribs are less broken.” 

Gerard just flipped him off. 

“Also the views great from over here.” 

Gerard paused then went red. 

Hospital gowns. 

No back. 

Fuck. 

“Yeah no, didn’t need to see that.” 

Gerard turned to the voice coming from his right. 

“Mikey, nice to see you, always one for dramatic entrances per-usual.” 

“Fuck you too Gerard” 

“Dude I thought have first dibs.” 

Gerard looked over at Frank who seemed very please with himself. Mikey walked into the room interested in Gerard’s new roommate. 

“Gerard just calm down and get back in bed I can tell you why you ended up here.” Mikey gestured to the hospital bed.

“Yeah what did happen? I just remember everything going sort of…” Gerard made an exasperated hand motion, “Splotchy.” 

“You passed out from low blood sugar because you drank too much coffee and didn't eating enough food.” 

Frank was trying not to laugh his ass off because it hurt too much, but dear lord that was fucking hilarious. 

Gerard was mortified, he pulled the blanket up to his chin and groaned. “But that doesn’t account for ending up in a hospital bed.” 

“Yeah well, I made it very clear that if you were going to be stuck with needles then they were going to have to sedate you. Which they had no qualms about because in your file they have ‘patient tends to exhibit violent behavior when confronted with needless’ so here you are.” 

Gerard was slightly annoyed because it was one time that happened. And in his defense the nurses hands were really cold. 

“Whatever I’m here now.” 

“Oh and you dislocated your shoulder, no art for a while. Sorry.” 

“GhnAAA.” Gerard let out an inhuman in protest. Art was his life an lively hood, what was he going to do? 

Frank turned to Gerard and nodded, “I feel that.” 

Gerard was going to be in a bad mood until his arm healed. 

Frank continued, “I have no idea how I’m going to explain this too my boss or my band. Fuck.” He then closed his eyes and let out an agitated sigh. Last time he had broken ribs he was on bed rest for almost two weeks then had limit motion/activity for another month following that. There was also the possibility of pneumonia and a collapsed lung on top of that…Frank was completely and utterly screwed. 

“Yeah what do you do Frank?” asked Gerard. 

“I’m a professional dog walker twice a day, producer sometimes, guitar player on weekends, fill in bartender, writer when needed, and according to my friends royal pain in the ass twenty-four- seven.” 

“Dog walker?” Mikey spoke for the first time in a while from the door frame. Lurking was more his thing. 

“Yep, dog walker for New York’s wealthy and well paying.” 

“Cool.” It was the only thing Gerard could manage because he had suddenly gotten really tired. “Mikey?” 

“Yeah Gee?” 

“Could you possibly get me some food?” He then pointed to Frank, “And him too?” 

“If you could that would be great, just nothing with meat.” 

Mikey nodded then silently exited the room. 

“Hey Frank?” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Like wise,” Frank was interested where this was going. 

“I’m going to take a nap, I’m really fucking tired.” 

So the conversation was going nowhere. 

“I should probably do the same, talk to you later Gerard.” 

"Night Frankie." He mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter in which I write a shit ton of dialogue. Also the chapter was named by the lovely Heyyoungbleed go check them out on here if you get the chance (they helped write Wi-Fighting so there is a direct link there). Anyways what do you want to see more of? Bad sweater? Glitter? Old Sneakers that magically talk? I will never know unless you comment.


	3. Steadfast Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank does too much sleeping and Gerard sort of freaks out and maybe listens to The Smiths too much.

The hours became fluid an static all at the same time. He would wake up with out ever realize he had fallen asleep in the first place. It was annoying and draining, the very act of staying awake for even a few minutes just made him want to fall back asleep. 

Occasionally he would look over to his roommate and see what he was doing. One time he was eating, a few hours later his arm was in a sling and he was typing on the computer (Frank could only guess that it was a few hours later- could have been days for all he knew), at one point Gerard was humming some Radiohead song Frank couldn’t remember the name to and attempting to draw with his left hand. Frank noticed when he drew his face seemed to scrunch up and his tongue would stick out the side of his mouth in concentration, it was adorable. 

Gerard groaned in annoyance and threw the sketch book at the end of the bed. Frank let out a chuckle then felt his eyelids starting to get heavy. 

Traitorous motherfuckers- time for another nap. 

*

You would think that after sleeping so long you would feel rested and fresh? Yeah no, Frank felt like he had been forced to run a marathon then thrown into a washing machine on spin cycle. Beauty sleep was a myth made some pretentious door nob that show up his friends in quality of sleep. 

What Frank needed right now was to pee. 

And thank god they didn’t put in a catheter. He hated them, he understood there usefulness but he was the master of his own bladder. No matter how much pain he was in he would get his ass to the bathroom. 

Frank began the slow and uncomfortable process of getting up. His ribs still hurt like hell and he kept coughing which only made the pain in his side hurt worse. Somehow he made it onto his feet and began shuffling to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Everything was spinning and foggy but he managed to keep upright. 

Mostly Frank just wanted his favorite sweater and to go back to bed- walking was turing out to be a lot of fucking work. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and made a b-line to the toilet. 

It felt like it had been years since he last peed. 

_“Now on the TED radio hour…”_

Frank then noticed the shower was on. “Um…Gerard?” 

“Hi.” 

Frank was throughly embarrassed, he had just walked into the bathroom of pretty much a complete stranger while they were taking a shower. Nice one Frank. 

“So your listening to NPR?” 

“Um yeah, what are you doing up?” 

“Had to pee,” Frank replied. He didn’t know what to do, on one hand he should probably leave Gerard in peace, but on the other his sides where killing him and he just wanted to sit down. 

“Well yeah I heard, how are you doing by the way?” 

“Fine I guess. I just feel bad that I walked in on you showering.” 

Gerard let out a laugh that sounded more like a goose sneezing, “Don’t worry about it- my brother has boundary issues so growing up I got pretty used to him randomly coming into the bathroom when I was showering. Mostly it was to just grab his hair brush or apply more eyeliner or whatever. But occasionally he would have full blown conversations about the most random shit.” 

Frank let out a giggle which turned into a full blown cough. 

“You okay Frank?” 

“Yeah fine.” He leaned against the wall, his forehead resting on the cool tile. 

“You don’t sound it, you really shouldn’t be up and moving around. You’ve been asleep for the past three days. 

Three day? So that’s how long it had been. Huh. 

“So when are you getting sprung from this place? You only dislocated your shoulder. Most of the time your in and out of here. I should know.” He thinks back bitterly to the time he thought it would be fun to break into an abandoned factory at night (don’t do that kids it’s called breaking and entering and it’s illegal) about ten years ago. Him, Dewees, and some other friends from high school thought it would make an excellent Friday night activity. So Frank of course had been the one to climb up to the second story window and break in so he could then open the locked front door for everyone else. Everything was going fine until he slipped and fell down a flight of stairs and fucked up his arm. 

“I well,” Gerard was quite and Frank was continuing to cough. Something was off and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. “Frank what’s going on?” 

“Can’t…Breath…” Frank lowered himself to ground trying to focus on getting air into his lungs. 

“Frank what’s going on?” Gerard’s voice was panicked and Frank was having trouble keeping his eye’s focused. He heard the water stop then a hand was on his shoulder. Gerard said something. Things went dark after that. 

* 

Frank was going to be fine. 

Gerard had kept repeating that over and over trying to make to convince himself. He was still shaken from what had happened. He couldn’t get over how stupid Frank had been to get up an move around without the help of a nurse. How small he looked on the gurney as they pulled him out of the bathroom and into surgery. 

It had been Gerard who ran and got a nurse. And it was him now sitting across from the bed waiting for Frank to wake up. Waiting to make sure he was okay. 

Gerard wouldn’t admit it but he had gotten strangely attached to Frank in the past few days. Something about how he always smiled and joked even though Gerard knew he was in pain. He was a fighter and a bit of a goof ball. A ball of sunshine with tattoos and anarchic tendencies. 

He smiled then let out a yawn, scratching his arm through his sweater. Gerard had been cleared to go home yesterday but he was waiting for Frank to wake up. 

Honestly he didn’t know what he would tell Frank when it happened; it had been almost sixteen hours since he had gotten out of surgery, and he was still pretty much asleep. Gerard knew he should just go to bed, it was late or early? Depending on your sleep schedule- probably somewhere around 4 a.m. 

So he just sat. 

And waited. 

Hoping for something to happen.

*

“Gerard?” Frank let out a groan, nothing hurt which was concerning. But Frank watched as the figure next to his bed stirred and stretched. It was dark in the room and Frank had no memory of how he ended up back in his bed. 

“Frankie, you’re awake.” 

Gerard’s eyes were illuminating in the dark, but they also looked heavy and tired. 

“What happened?” Frank voice was unsteady and pained. 

“You,” Gerard paused to take a deep breath, “You’re lung collapsed. That’s why you couldn’t breath. You must have passed out and they took you into surgery. And it scared me. Seeing you  unresponsive on the floor and knowing there was nothing I could do.” 

Gerard was quiet and drawn up into himself, hugging his knees for dear life and eyes wide. 

It took a moment for Frank to process, he was fine now obviously, and had thankfully been out for it. Where as Gerard had witness and waited through the entire thing. 

“Gerard?” Frank stuck his hand out, “Thank you.” 

Gerard hesitantly accepted it but then gave it a squeeze and let out a deep breath. He looked up at Frank and smiled. 

“Come here, that chair looks about as comfortable as being forced to sleep on a bag of rocks.” 

Gerard nodded and happily curled up next to Frank. 

He could feel his eyelids starting to fall and sleep was starting to take hold. He pulled Gerard in close as best he could and whispered, “Tell me a story? Anything.” 

Gerard nodded and started talking about his plans for the future, something about a museum, his brother, what fruit he would be if he had to choose, his love of old movies, why socks were an important part of your wardrobe…And Frank just happily listened while surely enough he fell back asleep. Happy to have Gerard next to him. 

* 

The next time Frank wakes up the pain is back and the bed is empty. Gerard no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love cliffhangers- just means you are going to have to come back and read the next chapter. Also which fruit do you think Gerard would be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thank you for reading this! It's vaguely ridiculous (which is my specialty) but tons of fun to write! What do you think is going to happen next? Comment below your thoughts.


End file.
